<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The show can begin ! by Dreamiiiiie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887634">The show can begin !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamiiiiie/pseuds/Dreamiiiiie'>Dreamiiiiie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Balan Wonderworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Balan Wonderworld - Freeform, Other, Square Enix - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamiiiiie/pseuds/Dreamiiiiie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shots about the upcoming Square enix's game : Balan Wonderworld</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dear...Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"All that joy, those smiles, those laughter, those eyes full of glitter...</p><p>They seem happy.</p><p><br/>
Why doesn't it work with me?</p><p>Why do they hate me?</p><p><br/>
I only wanted to share my own vision of things.</p><p>I wanted those kids to love my performance, my world.</p><p><br/>
I wanted them to smile at me, to look at me with their big eyes full of dreams.</p><p>I wanted them to be conquered, to ask for more, always more.</p><p><br/>
But they are afraid.</p><p>They preferred someone else.</p><p>They thought I wanted to hurt them.</p><p><br/>
No...</p><p><br/>
I feel so empty,</p><p>If rejected.</p><p><br/>
It suits you, doesn't it, Balan?</p><p>It's you they prefer!</p><p>You who are loved!</p><p>You who get all the credit!</p><p><br/>
And I'm just a shadow of my former self!</p><p>Your alter-ego</p><p>I'm nothing compared to your poise</p><p>Your little shows...</p><p><br/>
They don't understand anything.</p><p>I wanted to be like you, Balan.</p><p>Loved, not feared.</p><p><br/>
I wanted to have fun,</p><p>I end up a recluse in the darkness,</p><p>To take on myself,</p><p>To remain immersed in this despair that gnaws more and more.</p><p><br/>
I don't want to be your shadow anymore,</p><p>I just want to be me,</p><p>Lance.</p><p><br/>
So you want a show?</p><p>But since you don't seem to like mine...</p><p>Well, I'll give you a reason to really hate them.</p><p><br/>
Your happiness disgusts me, so unjustly so!</p><p>Why should I be the only one to be unhappy?</p><p>Balan shares his joy with you?</p><p>Well, I will share my despair with you.</p><p>And perhaps then, I would be happy? »</p><p><br/>
He closed his eyes and stood up, determined. He had a plan. Was it revenge? Or did he want to fill the void that was weighing on him more and more?</p><p><br/>
The show must go on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I just want to help you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A comic I made this week</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unparalleled Complicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Different but at the same time similar.</p>
<p>Their movements synchronized without them having to say a single word to each other.</p>
<p>They just... had a different style.</p>
<p>They were both dancing, their figures bathed in moonlight.</p>
<p>Balan and Lance.</p>
<p>Perfect balance, all in all.</p>
<p>One look at them and they knew what they had to do.</p>
<p>Dance.</p>
<p>Balan watched his partner attentively: His movements were fluid, though shy. He was as focused as he was pensive.</p>
<p>But something disturbed Balan.</p>
<p>Lance wasn't smiling. He seemed empty, preoccupied.</p>
<p>"Hey, Lance?"</p>
<p>Lance stopped, while Balan stared him straight in the eyes, still with his huge smile so charismatic and full of happiness.</p>
<p>He couldn't bear to look at people, so he looked away and played for a moment with one of his tentacles.</p>
<p>"Lancy, why aren't you smiling?"</p>
<p>Balan smiled at him. He was trying to comfort him. But Lance couldn't do it, so he just curtsied and danced again.</p>
<p>Lancy.</p>
<p>He didn't particularly like that nickname, but Balan always used it to tease or annoy him. And it worked every time.</p>
<p>He quietly watched Balan dance... He was extraordinary. Fluid movements, almost hypnotic. He had a joyful aura, reflected in every step he took. Lance almost envied him.</p>
<p>As he turned around before he stopped dancing, Lance looked intensely at the moon.</p>
<p>"What about you, Balan?"</p>
<p>Balan stopped dead in his tracks, surprised to hear his partner's small and discreet voice. It was rare to hear Lance speak, a privilege even.</p>
<p>"Why do you keep smiling?"</p>
<p>Balan laughed, a funny laugh, anything but mocking.</p>
<p>"You already know the answer, Lancy, come on."</p>
<p>Lance grumbled, he was right. He turned his head and was surprised at the hand Balan was holding out to him.</p>
<p>"Let's dance again, please, I love to dance with you."</p>
<p>Lance nodded and they resumed their intoxicating choreography.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Balan continued to dance in this empty theatre. He was nostalgic. He'd missed Lance ever since... ever since that event.</p>
<p>He danced alone, but it wasn't the same. There wasn't that balance and complicity and beautiful synchronicity that they shared before.</p>
<p>Lance was the missing piece.</p>
<p>But there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
<p>It was too late for him.</p>
<p>There was no turning back.</p>
<p>It was impossible.</p>
<p>But nothing is impossible?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Carpeted in his eternal dark coldness, Lance meditated again and again, having no one to torment and manipulate.</p>
<p>He thought about his past memories. The present had become infernal and the future uncertain.</p>
<p>He was floating in this silent, foggy void, out of space-time.</p>
<p>There was this very special feeling that he had been thinking about for some time, a feeling that his colleague had frequently mentioned.</p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>What is it?</p>
<p>He knew it was a positive feeling, at least according to Balan.</p>
<p>"-Love? Another one of your inventions?<br/>-Oh no, it's a real human feeling, something wonderful you know!<br/>-And what exactly is it?<br/>-If I tell you, you won't turn it to your advantage...?<br/>-Maybe, I don't know."</p>
<p>He stopped thinking and lay down, still floating, eyes closed this time and plunged into his memories again.</p>
<p>Balan took a deep breath, smiled and stared his companion straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>"-Lancy, Lancy, Lancy...<br/>-Don't call me that...<br/>-Oh, Lance...Love is...How can I say..."</p>
<p>Balan was looking for his words.</p>
<p>"-It's a feeling experienced by two people who are very close.<br/>-And how do you know that?<br/>-Because <em><strong>she</strong> </em>explained it to me."</p>
<p>He grumbled.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Her.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"-My muse..."</p>
<p>Lance sighed, the sadness starting to invade his whole being.</p>
<p>Love....</p>
<p>Was that the feeling?</p>
<p>That feeling of lightness, those butterflies in the belly...That soft warmth and burning cheeks.</p>
<p>Was he sick? </p>
<p>Or was he no longer in control of his own emotions or his body?</p>
<p>"Is it <em><strong>her</strong></em> fault that I feel this way?"</p>
<p>His memory was painful. After all, he was the only one who remembered, except Balan of course.</p>
<p>But she....</p>
<p>Amnesiac.</p>
<p>Forever.</p>
<p>And now he was alone, wandering in his own despair.</p>
<p>He let himself fall back and ended up lying on the ground, his eyes filled with pearly pearls.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I loved you."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Noctem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>To my dearest Diana,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I hope you are doing well. How long has it been since we have been written to?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I know that you are fond of my little adventures and I have a brand new one for you! Make yourself comfortable, make yourself a cup of tea to a sweet Mozart tune and immerse yourself in my story:</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The sky had put on its thick black coat, enveloping the whole city. As usual, I pretended to go to bed, I didn't want to have to deal with the director's admonitions. So I had to wait patiently for her visit. Obviously not the visit of the director, as you had understood.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lilas was sleeping soundly. I wondered how she managed to sleep when the moon was shining so brightly that the light was flooding our room. I would have thought it was the middle of the afternoon!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was a long time, so long if you knew! It was so long that I was reduced to falling asleep too. I think I was fast asleep because I didn't hear him sneaking in through the window.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was his soft murmurings in my ear that took me out of my dreams.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Selene, wake up, I'm here".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Simple words, but they have such an effect on me that you can't imagine how much. A voice so soft and honeyed, it makes you shiver, oh yes it does.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So I got up gently, never stopping smiling at him. I was so happy to see him, always excited about what we were going to do.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lance.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, I'm still talking about him. But you know that he is not very popular, all Visitors prefer Balan. Yourself can confirm it, you were the same when you met them.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But still he is... Adorable. You just have to get to know him, you know! Sometimes Balan is reluctant for me to spend time with him. Supposedly he can be uncontrollable, unpredictable. But with me he's s</em>
  <em>o sweet...he's never hurt me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Finally I get lost, my feelings come back.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>As usual, he took me to the theatre, always out of sight. As we passed the doors of the place, we always went backstage and landed in a kind of park with a huge kiosk in the middle.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>This is our little place. It is so soothing and pleasant to spend time there.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That night he asked me to dance.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was something we often did.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dancing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Eventually he knew it was my passion. But at the same time it was that same passion that was the reason I met Balan and Lance. You know that I am training very hard to become a great dancer. My dream hasn't changed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Lance is a great help to me. I taught him a few steps and vice versa. Did you know that he was an excellent dancer? I was surprised myself the first time. I was discovering a whole new person. He was so graceful, elegant and focused in his movements. By the way, I'm sure he and Balan dance together sometimes!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We danced to Tchaikovsky, Erik Satie and also Camille Saint-Saëns.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was magical. I will never forget those moments. They help me to pursue my goal and to forget the little worries. That is the magic of dance and the Wonderworld.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I would give anything to relive those moments. With each dance we were one. We were perfectly synchronised, we didn't need to talk to each other, we understood each other in one look, one movement.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I always had an adrenaline rush when he looked at me and smiled at me. And yes Diana, I managed to make Lance smile more than once! I'm really amazing isn't it?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>After these moments of lightness, we would stop and chat while admiring the starry sky. And then he had to take me back to the orphanage, reluctantly I could feel it, yes...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He dropped me off in front of the window leading to my room and kissed my hand, which I could laugh at so much I thought it was so gallant and cute of him. And then I stood on the ledge and watched him walk away.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>All I had to do was wait for our next "rendezvous".</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You know Diana, even if Balan doesn't really agree with all this, he is still happy to see Lance fulfilled. But I know I should leave soon. That's the rule. He hides it from me, but it's obvious.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Anyway I hope you liked my little story, and I am sure that your answer will be full of innuendoes. You are hellish. But that's why I adore you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Take good care of yourself, my Diana."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Your friend who is still and always in the Moon,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Selene</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Balantines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Balantines day~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Where is she?"</p><p>Lance was frantically searching through the entire Wonderworld. She wasn't in her own little world, not with the Tims, not even in the Theater.</p><p>"I don't understand... She's never late, though..."</p><p>He stood still for a few minutes.</p><p>"Selene, where are you?"</p><p>Obviously, he had to go and see Balan. The Maestro, who knows everything, must have known where his beloved was.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Balan was sitting at his desk, too busy managing paperwork and drinking tea. However, he had some anxiety hanging over his face, he was pensive.</p><p>Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, feeling a melody he knew only too well.</p><p>"-Lance..." he said as he swallowed.</p><p>His colleague stood against the door frame, confused and defensive.</p><p>Balan put on his positive mask and looked at him with bright eyes:</p><p>"-What can I do for you?<br/>
-Where is she? I've been looking for her for hours.<br/>
-Come on, you're exaggerating...<br/>
-Balan."</p><p>Balan's gaze grew darker as Lance's tentacles grew restless. The aura of the room became heavier and heavier.</p><p>The Maestro took a sip of tea and put the cup down in a jerky, disconcerted manner.</p><p>"-Ah..."</p><p>Lance was losing his patience, something was wrong.</p><p>"-What did you do to her ?<br/>
-Darling, her balance was restored."</p><p>Lance widened his eyes, shocked by what he was hearing.</p><p>"-On mutual agreement-<br/>
-..."</p><p>Balan looked away, too pained and ashamed. Lance was shaking and his shocked look did not help in any way</p><p>"-Are you telling me she's gone forever? You let the only person I cared about go away forever?<br/>
-Lance, you know very well that you can't attach-<br/>
-It is true. That's easy to say for someone who is appreciated by every Visitor here.<br/>
-Lance...She meant a lot to me too you know...?<br/>
-Spare me your compassion. How dare you!? You plotted all this behind my back !?<br/>
-It was for your own good!"</p><p>Balan suddenly stood up while his double negative had gone into the great hall. He needed space.</p><p>"-My good?!" He shouted, "Since when do you care!?"</p><p>"-But since always!?<br/>
-So why did you do it, WHY?</p><p>The Maestro followed him with an air of both questioning and despair. This time Lance was heading towards the entrance, on the verge of tears.</p><p>"-But what are you doing, Lance, this is madness!<br/>
-I would never accept what you have done. You can't do things the way you want to do them here.<br/>
-Selene could not stay here forever...<br/>
-What do you know!? Since when do you allow yourself such things!?<br/>
-...<br/>
-You couldn't stand to see me happy for once? Must I always remain the unhappy and brooding character!?"</p><p>He was close to the door to the human world, he was uncontrollable.</p><p>-It's no use going to look for her...She won't remember you...It's too late." he confessed in a trembling voice.</p><p>Balan was cut off by a deafening noise. Lance had struck a mirror that shattered into a thousand pieces. He felt an enormous pain in his chest, but he had no idea what it was.</p><p>Because of Balan, his beloved Selene had forgotten him. She had forgotten all those moments spent with him, the laughter, the tears, the confidences.</p><p>He had lost the person he cared about the most, the person who had always been there for him. And now he was alone again.</p><p>He withdrew into himself, emotionally exhausted, and silently burst into trembling sobs from all sides. Even so, Balan heard faint sniffles and just closed his eyes, with that big, fake smile eternally stuck on his face. He had to admit that he was just as sad as Lance.</p><p>This girl was important to them.</p><p>"-Lance, I'm so sorry, I'm just as sad as you are...<br/>
-As much as I really am? You don't know how much she meant to me. It was nothing compared to your relationship."</p><p>His companion stood up slowly, his face neutral but inwardly marked and wounded forever.</p><p>"-So I'm doomed to a lonely and bleak life forever then...My role has no place in this world of joy and love, eh?<br/>
-Don't say that..."</p><p>Lance looked Balan straight in the eye, his eyes filled with blackish tears accompanied by a somewhat disturbed grin.</p><p>"-Evidently why not hide behind a mask as you do so well my dear Maestro? The opposite would be unprofessional."</p><p>He stopped and pointed his new enemy with a determined finger:</p><p>"-Balan, you'll pay dearly for this. I will do everything I can to see that you and your little friends, Tims and Visitors are plunged into total despair.<br/>
-Lance, wait, you're not going to...!".</p><p>But he didn't let him finish and laughed at him, snapping his fingers and disappearing forever from Maestro Balan's small world that had just collapsed.</p><p>In such a short period of time he had lost a friend and a valuable partner in his eyes.</p><p>The show has only just begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>About the Melody thing in the beginning:</p><p>Each Visitor has his own "Melody" like when a new Visitor enters the Theatre, Balan and Lance smell immediately the melody.</p><p>Each Melody is different for each visitor because it's a part of our personnality or else.</p><p>The Melody can be seen by Balan and Lance, it can be blue, purple, green, etc...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [Balan Wonderworld Novel Spoilers] | This Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was this girl who had arrived in the Wonderworld. She was the 13th resident of the theater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one knew why she was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had stayed on her stage talking to no one. From the outside, she looked like an angel who had fallen from heaven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The residents had nicknamed her the "Prima Ballerina".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her stage was a gigantic opera house with a vault of heaven as a ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere was incomparably calm and pure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were many rumors about her, but no one dared to approach her for fear of interrupting her hypnotic ballet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These rumors had reached the ears of the Maestro Lance, who silently observed all the gossip with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-Have you seen it, Mr. Lance? Have you seen this swan from the heavens?" They all asked, without exception.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And to all of them Lance answered, "Unfortunately no, I have not been able to see this beauty, but I will try to meet it this very moment, such is my duty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he disappeared with a graceful and light movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived on this famous scene, he was surprised by its beauty. He felt good there, after all this Opera reminded him of the Theatre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He twirled around at wolf's pace, he didn't want to disturb anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel and hear those sweet piano tunes floating in the air, so he moved to the rhythm of that melody.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped dead in his tracks and his heart began to race.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There she was, on the stage, dancing and dancing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Maestro stood still, pushing back a few strands of his silver hair to see more clearly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ballerina had her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. She had an angelic face. Her movements were so smooth that it almost seemed as if she was floating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't seem to hear Lance, probably because she was too focused on the music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her host did not take his eyes off her, he was hypnotized by the beautiful woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited patiently for her ballet to end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweet made a curtsy, eyes always closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance could not hold back, to applaud slightly, after all these applause were amply deserved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman opened her eyes brutally, surprised to have a guest in her world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-Don't worry my dear, far from me the idea of interrupting your dance enchanters, I was therefore content to admire you, please forgive my poor manners."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. He had a rather original way of speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Maestro bowed to her, smiling, and with a snap of his fingers, conjured up a rose and handed it to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ballerina took it delicately, both surprised and pink as a peony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-Well what a gentleman you are. Did you like my performance that much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-To tell you the truth, it transported me, just like her dancer who, without hiding it, charmed me"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her hand delicately, in admiration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-Despite everything, I'm not very happy about it, but I must leave you my dear being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Which I completely understand, you are the Maestro after all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a smile, which Lance found adorable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-I look forward to seeing your dances, see you very soon Princess."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he evaporated in a curtsy, not taking his eyes off the ballerina.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-Selene...A pretty name full of serene "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*What a pity she doesn't remember it*</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>